Something Special
by ziggyricer9615
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Ash needs to get something special for Misty before time runs out. Will he find the perfect gift in time and what will Misty's reaction be?


**Hey guys! Ziggyricer9615 here! This is my Christmas gift to you. An AAML Christmas oneshot. Though it's kinda short, I thought it turned out well in the end. Anyways, I hope you have a Merry Christmas! Please Rate and Review!**

Note 1: The currency value is based on 200 Pokedollars=$1 so it's not as much as it seems.

Note 2: This occurs BEFORE Best Wishes

Something Special

Its 7:50 PM Christmas Eve in Kanto and everyone is doing their last minute shopping. Every store is busy this time of year but none is as bustling as the Mall of Kanto in Viridian City. Among the last minute shoppers is none other than Ash Ketchum.

Ash had done most of his Christmas shopping earlier that week except for one. He quickly made his way through the crowds of people in search for the one store he heard about the other day:_ Virtue Jewelers._

"It's got to be around here somewhere!" Ash said as he looked at the map. "There it is, Virtue Jewelers." Ash was about to memorize the directions when an announcement was made.

_Attention shoppers. The mall will be closing in 10 minutes please make your way to the nearest exit. Thank you._

"Oh crap!" Ash said as he heard the announcement. He quickly glanced at the saw that the store was at the end of the mall on the third floor. With that he ran towards the stairs dodging the crowd that was making its way down to the ground floor and the exits.

After finally making his way up the stairs, Ash checked his watch. "Only five minutes left!" Ash said as he was passing a nearby security guard.

The officer grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "Hey hold up kid. You need to be heading towards the exit, the Malls closing in five minutes," the officer said as he pointed Ash to the exit.

Ash broke free of the officer's hold "Please sir, I need to get to Virtue Jewelers before it's too late."

"Virtue Jewelers huh? What are you going to get there?"

"A gift…for someone"

"Uh huh," The officer said with a sly look. "For someone special?"

"More special than I can even describe. She's my best friend."

The officer pondered for a moment. "Okay kid, because this gift of yours is for someone special to you, I'll let you go."

"Thank you so much officer!" Ash said as he ran towards the store again.

"Oh, hey kid!" The officer yelled to Ash. Ash turned his head to see the officer waving to him. "Good luck and Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks! You too!" Ash said as he turned to see the store sign ahead._ Yes! Almost there!_

Ash finally reached the store but his hopes were crushed when he saw the doors closed. _No! It can't be closed! _He tried to open the doors but to no avail. He then tried knocking to see if he could get someone's attention. That didn't work either. After a minute of trying to get into the store, Ash gave up and turned his back to the door and sat on the ground with his head in hands. "Now what am I going to do?"

Suddenly the door opened behind him and Ash fell backwards. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a plump old man with a white beard and moustache down upon him. "I'm deeply sorry for that son. Are you okay," the old man said as he helped Ash to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ash replied. The old man smiled and walked back towards the counter. Ash then asked "Excuse me sir, but can you help me out?"

"Why certainly. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a something to give to…a special someone…my best friend."

"I see…and do you have an idea of what they might like?"

"Well…Actually, no. That's the problem I want to make it really special but I don't know what to get her."

"Hmm…" The old man pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. "Very well then, I'll be right back."

Ash saw the old man head behind the counter and withdrew a thin black box. A smile formed on the old man's face as he moved back to where Ash was standing. "You're gift to her is in this box," the man said to Ash as he handed him the box. Ash looked inside to see a silver heart necklace with an aquamarine jewel in the center surrounded by a gold ring.

"Sir this is perfect! I'll take it. How much do I need to give you?" Ash asked.

"This necklace normally runs 59800 Pokedollars," The old man said. Ash looked back at the necklace. He didn't have that much money on him. _The perfect gift and I can't afford it._ The old man noticed his hesitation and spoke up again with a smile. "But for you, no charge." The old man said. Ash turned looked at him incredulously._ Did he say no charge?_

"Wait what?" Ash asked making sure he heard correctly.

"I said no charge."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would you give this to me for free?"

"Let's just say that my instincts are telling me you've been good this year and leave it at that. The malls about to close soon so you need to get to the exit as quick as you can." He led Ash to the door and gave him a heartfelt smile. Ash nodded and started running for the mall's exit.

As he made his way down the line of stores, the old man cried out, "Now good luck to you and have a Merry Christmas." Ash waved a hand in the air signaling he got the message. The old man noticed and smiled.

As soon as Ash was out of sight, the old man returned to the counter. He took out a piece of parchment and pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. The paper contained a long list and near the top were two names: Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. The old man smiled once again and checked off a box by their names. He rolled up the list and placed it back into his red jacket and proceeded to close up the shop. "Merry Christmas Ash," he said and then vanished into thin air.

-Later at Ash's house -

Ash got back to his house at around 9:00 due to the heavy traffic. All of Ash's friends were there when he got home: Brock, Tracey, Gary, Max, Drew, Paul, May, Dawn, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and of course Misty. Everyone was having a good time and Ash was able to catch up with his friends.

He learned that Brock was still hard at work trying to become a Pokémon doctor, Tracey got back from a recent expedition in search of Suicune, Gary was still working towards becoming a Pokémon Professor like his granddad, Max is now on his own Pokémon journey with his starter Ralts, Drew and May are still working at becoming the Greatest Pokémon coordinators and are traveling headed to the Johto Grand Festival, Dawn is following her mom's footsteps at becoming a Grand Master and is now heading to Hoenn to compete in their contests, Paul is training his Pokémon to become stronger but is trying Ash's approach to become closer to his Pokémon, he's also declared a rematch when he's stronger, Lily and Violet are working as models and their shoots take them all over the world while Daisy stays back and helps Misty with the Gym.

Ash took a look at his watch which read 11:55. _Okay almost time, better get ready. _He searched around for Misty and found her talking to May and Dawn in the kitchen.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey Misty, you got a moment?"

"Yeah sure," Misty turned to May and Dawn "I'll be back in just a moment"

May and Dawn knew what Ash was about to do. "Say no more we'll leave you two alone." "You guys just take your time!" they said as they left with smiles on their faces.

"We need to go someplace private." Ash said as he put on a jacket. He then handed Misty one and motioned her to follow him on the deck.

Once outside, they looked up and saw the starry sky and the full moon.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Misty asked.

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since you arrived. First off, how are things at the gym?"

"Well they're good I suppose. Lily and Violet are almost never around anymore so it's just me and Daisy that run it now, though I'm the one who does most of the work. Our gym rating has skyrocketed and we've been undefeated for months. So how are things with you?"

"Pretty good. Professor Oak has informed me of a new region known as Unova so I'm thinking of traveling there to challenge their gyms, but I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in the past, there's always been someone cheering me on. But now that Brock is going to be a Pokémon doctor, it's just me and Pikachu."

"Ash there's always someone cheering you on."

"Who?"

"Well there's your mom, Professor Oak, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, and me. Though you may not know it, I've always cheered you on, even when I wasn't there with you."

Though Ash couldn't see it, Misty's face started to turn a slight pinkish color. She looked down to further hide it from him.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you since Johto. And even though I still saw you in Hoenn and at the beginning of your Battle Frontier journey, it was just hard to say goodbye again."

Ash was silent for a moment but then decided to speak up. "There have been so many times that I wish you could just come back to traveling with me. Back to the way things were before. I believe that some of the greatest times in my life, was when I was with you. Whenever I'm around you, I'm happy."

"Ash…" Misty said as she looked in his direction.

Ash quickly glanced at his watch, _12:00 A.M. Perfect!_ He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that held the necklace. "This is my Christmas gift to you. Please open it now."

Misty did so and found the beautiful silver necklace that still shone brightly in the moonlight. As she was about to say something, Ash spoke up again.

"There's more." Ash took a deep breath and chose of his words carefully. "Misty, when we separated back in Johto, there was something I really needed to tell you but I just couldn't find the right words until now."

Misty nodded for Ash to continue. Deep down she hoped what he was about to say was what she wanted to hear.

"Misty for so long now, I've had these feelings for you that I've shoved away because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way. But Misty…" Ash said as he took the necklace and placed it around her neck. "I love you. I always have and I always will. Will you travel with me to Unova?"

Misty wiped a tear forming in her eye. "Ash it's beautiful. I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear those words come from you." She paused for a moment thinking of what to do. "I'd like to give you my gift now."

She grabbed Ash's hands and got closer to him. They both kept their eyes locked on each other as Misty spoke up again. "Ash, I love you. I always have and always will. And I'll travel to the ends of the world to be with you." They closed the gap between them and kissed.

Ash and Misty heard a sound nearby and they broke the kiss. They looked around and saw that the sound they heard was distant clapping and cheers coming from inside. Everyone was crowding the window and doors to watch them. Several of them were taking pictures with their phones and Delia was just about to cry. Ash and Misty waved them off and locked their eyes again.

"Merry Christmas Misty!"

"Merry Christmas Ash!"

Ash and Misty, the now new couple, closed their distance and kissed again as a light snow started falling. It was a night they'd remember for the rest of their lives. It was the greatest Christmas they had ever had.

**And there you have it! Pretty good for a one-shot I believe. So I hope you all have a happy holiday season and Please Rate and Review!**

**Trivia:  
1. ****The Pokedollar value was from the idea that a soda in the game (300 Pokedollars) is $1.50 in the US so the necklace worth 59800 pokedollars is actually worth $299, an actual price for a necklace my friend got his girlfriend for Christmas (I don't know why so don't ask).**


End file.
